Let's Enjoy Today!
by yatinga
Summary: Inglaterra piensa que todos los días son iguales, que su vida ya está acabada. Lo que no sabe, es que se puede disfrutar aún en la rutina. Porque cuando se disfruta, la rutina pierde su nombre y se transforma en algo muy especial. (Se recomienda escuchar con la canción 'Let s enjoy today' del nuevo disco, Vol. 4 de TBW hetalia) (Aviso II: Inglaterra está MUY suelto en este fic)


_**Let's Enjoy Today**_

.

Cada día, Inglaterra se levanta de su cama, se ducha, se viste de traje y corbata, toma un maravilloso té de menta con un chorrito de leche diminuto (porque echarle más va contra la tradición que él mismo creó) y se mete en su Bentley rumbo a la oficina. Pero hoy es especial.

.

_La hora más importante de la tarde:_

_El TEA BREAK_

_._

_Las flores florecen_

_A las orillas del río Támesis_

_._

Aparca en su exclusivo garaje, habiendo tenido como vistas el maravilloso Támesis reflejando la luz de la mañana que, extrañamente, no está nublada. Inglaterra está de buen humor porque esos días comunes y corrientes de rutina, sin sobresaltos ni alteraciones de ningún tipo son maravillosos. Y le encantan, así que se permite sonreír mientras coge el maletín, cruza el rellano saludando al portero y a las recepcionistas, silba el 'God save the Queen' y se mete al ascensor.

_._

_Desde la ventana se puede ver_

_Un increíble paisaje_

_._

_Incluso en la lluviosa_

_Hampstead, donde todo _

_Siempre está húmedo._

_._

Se sienta en su sillón, abre el portátil y enciende su reproductor de música, que tiene grabado el sonido ambiental de un día de lluvia en Dover, con las gotas golpeando el asfalto y las olas embistiendo los pálidos acantilados. La melodía opaca combina perfectamente y de manera extraña con el soleado día de hoy. Inglaterra está extrañamente feliz y decide que va a acabar la jornada de trabajo a la hora de comer porque por un día no pasa nada y va a salir a la calle a cometer locuras.

Sonríe y se centra en los documentos de su ordenador, contento, y cómo hoy no tiene reuniones tampoco, hace su trabajo sin el estrés habitual, mirando cada tres minutos por la ventana y sonriendo relajadamente todavía más, como un chiquillo enamorado del paisaje.

_._

_**No huyas, sin importar lo que pase.**_

_**El orgullo y la dignidad.**_

_**Sigue adelante aferrándote**_

_**A esos dos.**_

_**Se oye el sonido**_

_**De una campanada.**_

_**Ese es el Big Ben.**_

_**Con cuatro notas anuncia**_

_**Que ya llegó el mediodía.**_

_**Protegeremos nuestra**_

_**Historia y modales.**_

_**Damas y caballeros,**_

_**No dejen que deshonren **_

_**Nuestra deslumbrante gloria.**_

_**.**_

En cuanto escucha las campanadas de su magnífico y gigante reloj, Inglaterra se levanta de un salto de su silla, apaga el ordenador y el reproductor y suelta un gritito feliz como cuando era pirata, soltándose la corbata, quitándose el saco del esmoquin y dejándolo todo en su mesa junto con el maletín.

Sale al pasillo buscando las escaleras y las trepa corriendo, llegando a la azotea y dejando que el viento le azote igual de contento que si estuviera en un navío en alta mar. Esos días soleados le recuerdan tremendamente a cuando era libre y los únicos papeles que debía revisar eran los mapas, en busca de una trepidante aventura que acabaría con un tesoro reluciente.

Observa el paisaje gris y dorado de las fachadas de las casas londinenses, orgulloso de representar esa tierra, de ser parte de cada alma que circula por la calle en auto o a pie. Inspira profundamente, soltando una carcajada pletórica y estúpida que no tiene ninguna razón de ser y se le saltan las lágrimas. Recuerda el esplendor y las viejas glorias que alguna vez fue, gritando al viento todo lo que le quema por dentro desde que Estados Unidos le abandonó y se ríe de nuevo, con nervios y pensando que así eran los días cuando llegaba a su antigua casa y los pequeños norteamericanos le saltaban encima y le pedían a gritos y entre risas salir a pasear por el campo bajo un cielo azul, tan despejado como sus inocentes cabecitas. Tan igual al que hoy luce el cielo.

_**.**_

_Los trajes y chalecos _

_También son elegantes._

_._

_Es imposible imitar_

_Tan increíble sentido_

_Para vestirse._

_._

No duda ni un poco al sacarse la camisa, los zapatos y los calcetines y tirarlos donde jamás pueda volver a verlos. Se pasa las manos por el pelo, riendo de nuevo con alegría, porque hoy es un día maravilloso y nada podrá arruinárselo. Salta y se golpea el pecho como un gorila, riendo de nuevo e imaginándose el ridículo que está haciendo, pero como nadie puede verle le importa un soberano pepino, así que lo repite y se ríe más, idiotizado completamente, pensando que el té que se ha tomado en la mañana tenía algo que lo ha puesto excesivamente contento y decide que si averigua que es se lo va a meter en vena todos los días, porque no recuerda la última vez que se lo pasó tan bien.

_._

_No perderé ante Francia_

_En moda o tradición._

_._

_No tiene nada_

_Que deba envidiarle._

_._

Observa una nube volando libremente por el cielo, surcándolo como si fuera un bravo velero lleno de cañones por el océano. Y a su lado aparece una avioneta roja, tomando una extraña combinación azarosa junto a la nube y el cielo para formar la bandera francesa en lo alto. Inglaterra se siente invadido por una furia ciega y vaporosa, pero se esfuma tan rápido como ha aparecido porque vuelve a darle un ataque de risa. Piensa egoístamente que ni Francia, ni España, ni ningún otro país se sentirá jamás tan feliz como él se siente hoy.

Recupera su ropa, toda hecha un burruño encajado en su brazo, y baja corriendo todas las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción, con la felicidad derramándose por su cuerpo como si se la hubiera inyectado a litros. Se despide de las secretarias y el recepcionista y sale a la calle corriendo, se sube a una diligencia de caballos para turistas que está vacía y le indica al conductor la dirección de su casa porque le acaba de venir el ramalazo punk y quiere coger su guitarra, ir a un parque y cantar a pleno pulmón 'Rule Britannia!' hasta que venga a detenerle la policía por escándalo público.

_._

_El pudin con_

_Postprandial tiene el _

_Mejor sabor del mundo._

_._

_¡Incluso el famoso_

_Scotch Egg_

_Es bastante adictivo!_

_._

Se mete a su casa sin pagar al conductor, que en cuanto ve la bandera y todas las cámaras de seguridad sale pitando de allí sin reclamar nada pero con una anécdota tremenda sobre lo feliz y contenta que está su nación de ser lo que es, porque Inglaterra ha venido hablándole de cómo se sentía en un arranque de sinceridad bastante inesperado.

La nación va de golpe a su armario y diez minutos después esta vestido con una camiseta rota y desgastada con la 'Union Jack' estampada, unos pantalones que dejaron de llamarse así hace mucho tiempo porque algo tan roto y sucio no puede recibir ningún nombre digno, unas botas militares que le quedan enormes, una chaqueta de cuero llena de cadenas y de chapas; y ha recuperado todos los piercings de sus orejas, el de la ceja e incluso el de la lengua. Sube la desván colocándose las muñequeras puntiagudas, las cinchas y todos los accesorios que en su momento eran lo más _cool_ que había y sale de la casa montado en una Harley Davidson negra y plateada con una guitarra eléctrica a la espalda.

_El té que sirven en_

_Mi casa no tiene_

_Comparación._

_._

_Por favor, cuando lo_

_Prepares, primero lee_

_Las reglas doradas del té._

_._

Inglaterra cumple la promesa que se ha hecho a sí mismo entre gritos, habiendo cantado el 'Rule Britannia' tres o cuatro veces y cambiando de canción según las épocas que ha vivido, todo esto en un parque y rodeado de gente que no para de aplaudir y gritar, animándole. Los vítores le ponen loco de contento y la policía no tarda en llegar, buscando al joven alborotador, que ya se ha largado con un nuevo destino, acordándose de que su hermano Escocia está de visita por una conferencia mundial de un par de días atrás, así que va a aprovechar para estrechar lazos con su hermano a base de hacer el vándalo por la calle.

_._

_Mientras paseas por_

_Londres al anochecer,_

_Detente a ver el_

_Tower Bridge. _

_**.**_

_Té y visitas turísticas._

_Serás llevado a un _

_Lugar fascinante._

_._

Llega al apartamento y en cuanto Escocia le ve, cierra la puerta en sus narices y no tarda ni tres minutos en salir con una apariencia muy parecida a la de Inglaterra, soltando un grito triunfal y decidido a volver a hacer ese parkour al que se aficionó y que hace mucho no practica.

Cruzan Londres de cabo a rabo, a veces cantando, otras riendo y la mayor parte gritando como locos, porque Inglaterra nunca ha estado tan feliz y a Escocia no le hace falta un gran motivo para hacer el cabra por la calle. Acaban en una taberna y Escocia decide que ha sido mucha fraternalidad el día de hoy, así que se mete al pub e Inglaterra vuelve a correr por la calle, deteniendo otra diligencia con destino a la base de Big Ben.

_._

_**No huyas, sin importar lo que pase.**_

_**El orgullo y la dignidad.**_

_**Sigue adelante aferrándote**_

_**A esos dos.**_

_._

A medio camino se baja del carro y trota por la calle, riendo de nuevo, saludando a todo el mundo y explotando de felicidad y orgullo. Se acaba subiendo a una estatua de alguna plaza y reúne a una multitud a su alrededor cuando da un tremendo discurso sobre el orgullo, y la patria y la dignidad, confesando en cierto momento que él es la nación que los representa y dándoles las gracias de todo corazón por dejarle serlo, saliendo corriendo otra vez entre aplausos.

_._

_Viajar por EuroStar se_

_Siente como cortar el aire._

_._

_¡A pesar del viento en_

_Contra seguiré hacia delante!_

_._

Llega a la base del gran reloj, y sube las escaleras al borde de la asfixia, jadeando y con todo el cuerpo doliéndole porque hoy es el día que más se ha movido desde hace siglos, pero cada respiración le despierta y le acelera un poco más.

Antes de darse cuenta, el viento le está golpeando de nuevo, con la fuerza del oleaje y amenazando con lanzarle al vacío, haciendo funcionar su sistema nervioso y segregando adrenalina y risas por un tubo, al límite de sí mismo.

Es capaz de ver todo Londres ahora, y grita con todo lo que le da la garganta, sujetándose a la enorme aguja del minutero para no caer. El aire se le escapa y por unos segundos no es capaz de respirar a causa de la fuerte corriente de viento, lo que le genera aún más adrenalina y con ello, más gritos y risas.

Inglaterra va a desear morirse en cuanto se acabe el día, pero está tan contento, tan feliz y pletórico que le ridículo y las estupideces que está haciendo le importan un bledo, así que sigue gritando, una y otra vez, hasta dejarse la garganta y tener seguro que no podrá hablar las próximas semanas.

_._

_Llevo un estilo que _

_Jamás cambiará._

_._

_¡Combinemos lo antiguo_

_Con lo moderno!_

_._

A sus ojos se superpone el día en el que inauguró el Big Ben, e igual subió a sus límites, no tan alegre pero con la misma sensación de orgullo, de proeza e hilaridad que ahora le invade. Observa los edificios viejos, los nuevos y la bizarra combinación que hacen entre sí, dándole a Londres esa maravilla de personalidad que él tanto ama, porque no hay nada que le haga sentir tan lleno, tan pleno como saber que todo lo que está viendo con tanto orgullo no es nada más que él mismo, que ha evolucionado a través del tiempo desde que era nada menos que un niño en medio de bosques y criaturas peligrosas.

_._

_**Se oye el sonido**_

_**De una campanada.**_

_**Ese es el Big Ben.**_

_**Con cuatro notas anuncia**_

_**Que ya llegó el mediodía.**_

_._

Las luces se enciendo e Inglaterra encuentra a su capital aún más hermosa que París de noche, con toda esa felicidad que le embarga y el jaleo de la gente haciendo bullicio a sus pies, sin tener en cuenta que su país está gritando y riendo en el Big Ben desde las cuatro de la tarde y que no tiene intención de parar todavía.

Suelta alaridos como si fuera un gladiador en medio del circo, y luego se ve a sí mismo en casa del Imperio Romano, tomando uvas y vino y riendo por el miedo que le tienen los hermanitos italianos. Su mente evoluciona una vez más, llevándole sobre un galeón a enfrentarse contra España y Francia con cañones y espadas; y luego está aupando a Estados Unidos y a Canadá uno en cada brazo, enseñándoles esa misma ciudad que ahora está a sus pies, que es su centro y su orgullo.

Piensa en sus hermanos, en España y Francia y en Estados Unidos y Canadá. En Alemania y su guerra, en Austria y Hungría, en Italia y Romano y todos esos países que alguna vez le despreciaron y le abandonaron, dedicándoles un grito que lleva el mensaje de '¡Chúpate esa!' porque hoy, Inglaterra vuelve a ser feliz. Y hoy, Inglaterra realmente ha disfrutado de saberse quién es y se siente orgulloso. De sí mismo y de todo lo que ha conseguido en su larga vida.

_._

_Las hermosas Cotswolds_

_Y el misterio de _

_Stonehenge._

_._

Y hoy, Inglaterra descubre que realmente vale la pena esforzarse por lo que uno quiere.

_._

_**¡Damas y caballeros,**_

_**Disfrutemos del día de hoy!**_


End file.
